Un rendez vous
by Grithral
Summary: Série de OS, regroupant plusieurs situations avec divers personnages. Pas de suite prévue à l'origine, mais ai eu envie de continuer !
1. chez le coiffeur

**Titre : Un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur**

**Auteur : Ben toujours moi !**

**Saison : Aucune importance...**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf mon cerveau...qui invente de bien drôles de choses...**

**Voui, je sais, j'ai déjà deux fics en cours, et qui attendent une suite, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des idées . Pour cette fic là, l'idée m'est venue cet après-midi, alors que j'étais chez le coiffeur, et entendait toutes ces dames raconter leurs petits malheurs de tous les jours...**

**Et puis, me suis toujours demandé comment elle faisait, la tite Elizabeth Weir, pour changer de coiffure entre 2 zods, alors, qu'à notre connaissance, il n'y a pas de coiffeur sur Atlantis... D**

Le Dr. Weir entra dans la salle et se trouva entrainé par un tourbillon d'agitation. Une atmosphère d'effervescence régnait dans la pièce. Les bavardages bruyants étaient à peine couverts par le souffle assourdissants des sèches-cheveux. Les gens se croisaient, se bousculaient, s'interpellaient dans ce qui semblait être un désordre effrayant.

"Décidement, faire venir un coiffeur sur Atlantis était une plutôt bonne idée, surtout avant les fêtes de Noel" pensa Elizabeth. Mais le souvenir d'une récente conversation lui revint à l'esprit, la faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils. McKay s'était plaint d'une baisse de travail dans les laboratoires, surtout de la part des femmes, qui, selon lui, perdaient tout leur temps en futilités et autres frivolités. Elizabeth, après avoir mis un temps à comprendre de quoi parlait le scientifique, lui avait dit que, de toutes facons, une semaine avant Noel, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de grandes découvertes scientifiques. McKay était reparti s'enfermer dans son labo, vexé, et grommelant de choses pas très agréables sur le coiffeur.

Victime de son succès, Nicky, le coiffeur, avait un emploi du temps surchargé, et devait faire très souvent des heures supplémentaires. Le Dr. Weir avait du attendre une bonne semaine et demie avant de pouvoir esperer avoir un rendez-vous. Elle avait fini par y arriver, en se servant, en dernier recours, de ses privilèges de dirigeante de la cité. Elle éprouva d'ailleurs un léger sentiment de honte en repensant à cela. La pauvre scientifique Miko avait été consigné dans le laboratoire de McKay, obligée d'y rester du matin au soir, l'empechant par cette occasion d'aller se refaire faire le brushing. Elizabeth s'était promie qu'elle ne recommencerait plus, mais, pour cette fois...

Elle interrompit ses pensées, se rappelant d'un coup que l'on pouvait très facilement prendre sa place. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, où elle s'annonca à une des aides de Nicky, et se dirigea ensuite vers les fauteuils, où une bonne demi-douzaine de clientes attendaient patiemment.

- Oh, bonjour Dr. Weir !

Elle répondit gentiment au choeur de "bonjour" venant des quatre coins de la pièce, qui avait été déclenché par l'exclamation d'une jeune botaniste. Cette petite obligation finie, elle s'assit, et replogea dans ses pensées, bercée par les conversations des clientes. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte que bon nombre de rumeurs circulaient dans la pièce, et, curieuse, elle tendit l'oreille, espérant apprendre quelques détails sur la vie privée des gens d'Atlantis.

- ...et donc je suis rentrée dans la pièce, et là, tu ne devinerais jamais ce que j'ai vu !

- Kavannagh et Caldwell ? Parce que...

- Mais non, pas eux, de toute facon je crois que j'aurais fait une syncope...Non, il y avait Lorne, tu sais, le militaire...

- Ah oui, Evan !

- Tu le connais ?

- Bien sûr !!! Mais...qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans la pièce ?

- Eh bien, il était avec Teyla, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, ils ne faisaient pas que s'entrainer !

- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Evan avec...elle...c'est imposs..

- Tout à fait d'accord, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui lui faut. Teyla, elle est trop...

Elizabeth abandonna. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter des reproches sur son amie. Ces femmes étaient vraiment hypocrites. Ne les avaient-elles pas vues, l'autre jour, faire de longs compliments sur la nouvelle tenue de Teyla ? Elle secoua brièvement la tête, quand un nom lui fit dresser l'oreille. Juste pour le plaisir, elle écouta cette discussion inévitable, qu'elle avait déjà de nombreuses fois surprise dans les couloirs d'Atlantis.

- Sheppard ? Mais évidemment qu'il est trop beau ! Tu ne t'en était jamais rendu compte ?

- C'est que, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu de près.

Les deux scientifiques se lancèrent dans un long louange des qualités du colonel, faisant naitre un léger sourire sur le visage d'Elizabeth, sourire qui s'élargit franchement en entendant une troisième personne intervenir.

- Mais, vous n'avez rien compris ? Tout le monde dit qu'il ne s'interesse qu'aux femmes, qu'il sort 2-3 jours avec elles, et après, à la prochaine...Mais il ne fait ca que parce qu'il frustré !

- Comment ca ?

La jeune femme baissa la voix :

- On dit qu'il s'interesserait pour McKay, mais que celui-ci ne veut rien entendre. Il serait déjà casé avec Beckett.

- Quoi !!!

- Oui, oui, mais ne le repetez pas...cela les mettraient dans une situation très désagréable. Vous savez, avec toutes ces règles dans l'armée.

Les deux scientifiques avaient l'air choquées. Elle se lancèrent alors dans un long conciliabule qu'Elizabeth ne put suivre. C'était enfin son tour.

Décidément, elle apprenait des choses très interessantes ici. Ca allait bien faire rire John quand il saurait ca...Frustré ! Mais où allaient-elles chercher ces idées-là ! C'étaient elles, les frustrées !

Après l'habituel shampooing, elle alla s'assoir en face d'une glace, attendant l'aide de Nicky, qui la coifferait. Celle-ci arriva peut après, l'air visiblement débordée. Elizabeth lui dit ce qu'elle voulait, et la jeune femme commenca à la coiffer. Les conversations continuaient bon train.

- Donc c'était pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. J'ai voulu faire un gateau. Un truc simple, tu sais. Alors, pof, je prépare la pâte, je mets les ingrédients, tout bien...et puis je mets au four. Et alors...

- Il a brulé...

- Non ! Pas du tout...le problème, c'est qu'il était sensé monter, vu que il y avait de la levure. Mais là, rien, il restait aussi plat qu'une crêpe.

- Ah mince ! Mais comemnt ca se fait ?

- Eh bien, j'avais confondu levure et sucre glace...

- C'est malin...

Elizabeth sauta à une autre conversation.

- Bon alors, une autre blague. Alors, tu vois, c'est une girafe. Elle est dans la savane. Elle lève la tête, et là t'a un hélicoptère qu'arrive. Et "Scouic" la girafe !

- Mon dieu...

- T'en veux une autre ?

- Heuu...

- C'est un chien. Il traverse la route. Y'a une voiture qu'arrive. Et "Paf" le chien !

- Ouais...

Elizabeth se promit interieurement d'essayer de ne plus repenser à ces blagues foireuses, et surtout d'éviter de rencontrer cette amatrice de blagues dans les couloirs. L'après-midi se passa ainsi, remplie de conversations aux sujets très différents. Elle appris ainsi comment faire sécher son vernis à ongles plus vite, comment faire des boutures de rosiers. Suivit au moins six épisodes des feux de l'amour version Atlantis, s'émerveilla devant la capacité des certaines personnes qui arrivaient à vue d'oeil à calculer le nombre de calories contenues dans un plat de la cantine, et bon nombres de choses très interessantes et utiles.

Elle retourna alors vers son bureau, la tête légère, et avec plein d'anecdote à raconter à ses amis. Décidément, c'était vraiment une bonne idée, ce coiffeur !

------------

Voilà, pitit OS fini ! Z'en pensez quoi ?


	2. chez le dentiste

**Titre : Un rendez vous... chez le dentiste.**

**Auteur : Encore moi...**

**Saison : Hiver avant Noël !! **

**Disclaimer : Noël, c'est chouette ; les chocolats, c'est miam ; le sapin, c'est beauuu ; les cadeaux, c'est géant ; la neige, c'est tout blanc...et SGA n'est toujours pas à moi...**

**A l'origine, il n'y avait qu'un OS de prévu, celui du rendez vous chez le coiffeur. Et puis on m'a demandé une suite...et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Ce midi, mon frère est rentré de chez le dentiste, et ca a fait "tilt" :) J'ai décidé de faire une série de petites histoires mettant en scène les personnages principaux de SGA, dans des situations des tous les jours. Cette fois-ci, c'est le tour de Dieu, heu pardon, de Rodney.**

**(Et puis étant clouée au lit par une jolie rhino-pharyngite, j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire ! )**

McKay était assis dans un recoin de la pièce, la tête appuyée sur un de ces piliers semblant remplis d'eau. Une main appuyée sur sa joue, il prenait un air refrogné. Il y avait deux raisons à sa mauvaise humeur. Tout d'abord cette dent, derrière qui lui fesait un mal de chien. Mais bon, cela aurait pu être supportable, si ce "cher" docteur Beckett n'avait pas ressenti l'extrême besoin de l'emmener jusqu'à la partie reservée au dentiste à coups de pieds aux fesses, le faisant passer par tous les couloirs fréquentés d'Atlantis. Après tout, lui, Rodney, n'avait pas trop embêté le docteur. Il lui avait juste demandé depuis deux semaines quelquechose pour enlever cette fichue douleur. Quand Carson lui avait parlé du dentiste, le scientifique avait crié au charlatan, et bien sûr refusé d'y aller, ce qui lui avait vallu la très pénible scène d'il y a à peine 10 minutes.

Après un silence consterné dans la salle d'attente et quelques regards échangés, les conversations avaient lentement repris, murmures au début, puis allant en s'amplifiant pour couvrir les soupirs exaspérés de McKay. Ce dernier ruminait des idées noires, ainsi que sa vengeance pour la traitrise de Carson. Tel crime ne resterait pas impuni, foi de Rodney ! Tout en pensant à des plans plus sadiques les uns que les autres, il tendit l'oreille pour capter les conversations des patients.

- Oui, donc, depuis ma jeunesse, je suis malade à la même période de l'année. Tous les ans. A chaque fois, ca me le fait !

- Mais, c'est quoi comme maladie ?

- Eh bien, je pleure toute la journée, j'ai mal à la tête, très mal au coeur, aucun appétit, les yeux qui piquent...enfin, c'est horrible !

- Bah dis donc, et ils disent quoi les médecins ?

- Pfff, ils ne trouvent jamais rien quand j'y vais...

La femme continua ses jérémiades, encouragée par les signes de têtes compatissants de son amie. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, et, hésitant quelques instants, s'adressa finalement aux deux commères :

- Dites, ca tombe quand votre..."maladie" ?

- Le 1er Janvier...mais de quoi vous mêlez vous ?

- Oui, vous n'êtes pas médecin, vous !

Rodney leur jeta ce regard exaspéré dont il avait le secret, avant de se lancer dans une tirade digne de ses meilleures explications sur les E2PZ :

- J'ai une explication très simple ! Ca tombe le 1er Janvier, c'est le début de la nouvelle année, vous êtes déprimée, donc vous pleurez. De plus, la veille étant le 31 décembre, soirée généralement bien arrosée, vous vous retrouvez avec la gueule de bois, qui vous donne mal à la tête, mal au coeur, et j'en passe.(1) Et finalement, les médecins ne trouvent rien vu que vous devez y aller certainement le 2 Janvier, c'est à dire quand tout est fini. Quand je vous dit que la médecine n'est pas une science ! Tout est dans l'interprétation.

Les deux femmes se regardirent, ébahies, muette comme des carpes. Rodney sourit en lui-même. Et deux bavardes de moins ! Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper des autres et la pièce serait enfin silencieuse, propice à de plus sérieuses reflexions scientifiques. Il se tourna vers un groupe de trois Marines.

- Bon, et alors là, il y avait une mélée énorme ! Tout le monde se cognait dessus, avec les bras, les jambes, la tête...

Il mimait la scène avec de grands gestes, manquant d'éborgner son voisin.

- ...et alors là !

Ses deux amis le regardait, passionnés. L'un des deux laissa échapper dans un murmure :

- Et alors, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Eh bien, on a entendu un grand cri. Un truc énorme. Tout le monde s'est arrêté et écarté pour voir ce qui se passait. J'vous jure, les gars, c'était horrible !

- Il y avait quoi ?

- Un type de l'équipe adverse était assis dans l'herbe, la jambe tordue. Mais attendez, pas tordu comme vous l'avez déjà vu. C'était un truc hallucinant. Il avait le genou qui formait un angle droit, mais vers le haut !(2)

- Ouille !

- Beurk !

- Sympathique !

La dernière exclamation venait de Rodney. Il les toisait avec d'un air sarcastique, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Dites donc, sergent, vous ne pourriez pas racontez vos croustillantes anecdotes autre part ? Au mess, par exemple, ca ferait fureur ! Surtout auprès de Ronon...Mais en attendant, je crois que vous avez choqué ces dames.

Les deux commères étaient en effet horrifiées, la main plaquée sur la bouche. Le sergent eu un regard honteux, baissa les yeux, et se tint coi, imité par ses deux amis.

Et de deux, pensa Rodney. Je vais peut-être y arriver à ce silence béni ! Il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper des ces deux scientifiques qui se disputent dans le coin. De quoi parlent-ils ? Oh non, la relativité...Mais...ils disent n'importe quoi ! Va falloir que je parle à Elizabeth, moi, ils les recrutent de plus en plus bête, ce n'est pas possible !

Rodney se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers les deux scientifiques. Les coupant dans leur dispute d'un regard impératif, il sortit son ordinateur, leur fit une superbe démonstration qui leur prouva qu'ils avaient tous les deux tord. Cependant le plus jeune risqua :

- Vous en êtes sur, Dr McKay ?

Tout en le fusillant du regard, Rodney lui expliqua d'un air exaspéré :

- Mais, évidemment que j'en suis sûr. Un nouveau né saurait ca ! Tenez, même le Colonel Sheppard le sait, c'est dire !

Les deux scientifiques plongèrent à leur tour dans le silence.

Rodney se rassit, un sourire béat au lèvres. Enfin le silence. Il le savouraint pleinement. Quand soudain un léger bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit énervant. Sourd, mais énervant. Le scientifique chercha dans sa tête. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être. Oooh non, non non non non...la roulette. Cette horrible roulette ! Rodney était pétrifié sur sa chaise, il détestait ce bruit. Adieu reflexions scientifiques, la peur emplissait son cerveau. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une eternité, la roulette s'arrêta. Il s'en suivit une conversation indistincte et un bruit de pas. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Bon, et bien à la semaine prochaine !

- Au revoir, docteur !

Le dentiste se tourna vers Rodney.

- Aaah Dr McKay ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Rodney se leva, tremblant, et le suivit tant bien que mal. Le cauchemar commencait.

Il ressortit, la main sur la joue, grommelant des menaces incomprensible envers Carson, envers ce grrrmmbll de dentiste, envers le sucre des barres chocolatés, et bon nombre d'autres choses désagréables. Il s'en était tiré avec une belle carie sur la molaire gauche, et avait maintenant un superbe plombage.

Retournant vers son laboratoire avec une moue refrogné, il croisa Sheppard.

- Oh, McKay, il parait que j'ai loupé quelque chose, tout à l'heure avec Carson ?

- M'allez v'fair voir ! grommela Rodney

- Oh, vous étiez chez le dentiste. Je me disais aussi, avec le bout gauche de votre visage paralysé, on aurait dit Rambo !

Il s'en fut sur ces mots, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres, laissant un Rodney abasourdi au milieu du couloir.

- Rambo...mais c'est pas possible !

------------------------

(1) Je ne vais pas plus loin dans la description de la gueule de bois, n'ayant pas de connaisseur à portée de main :) Pour ce qui est de la déprime du Nouvel An, ma gentille maman me sert d'exemple tout les 1er Janvier (sans les larmes, bien sur !!!).

(2) Merci mon gentil frérot pour cette chouette anecdote ramenée d'un camp scout :D

(3) Véridique ! Silvester Stallone a la moitié inférieure gauche du visage paralysée.


	3. à la laverie

**Titre : Un rendez vous... à la laverie**

**Auteur : Toujours moi...**

**Saison : On va vers le printemps...C'est-y pas chouette ?**

**Disclaimer : Ben, non, rien n'est à moi...**

**Suite écrite dans le TGV, entraînant de nombreux fou rires silencieux (c'était horrible...j'en rigole encore...), et, en plus, j'étais assise à 6 mètres d'un jeune homme qui ressemblait à Nounours... (Non, je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus ! XD). M'enfin, j'arrête de raconter mes histoires et je vous laisse lire !**

**Par rapport à la fic, et bien, cette fois ci, elle met en scène Shepp', pis quelqu'un d'autre aussi… Une chose m'embête, la laverie, ce n'est pas franchement un rendez-vous, mais il n'y a que ça qui m'est venu à l'esprit.**

oOo

La machine à laver tournait depuis ½ heures déjà. John releva brusquement la tête. Il s'était encore assoupi, hypnotisé par sa chemise qui tournait dans tous les sens, flottant dans l'eau savonneuse.

Décidément, venir laver ses vêtements était une corvée horrible et ennuyante. Il fallait attendre dieu sait combien de temps, et en plus…

La porte s'ouvrit, et la pièce jusque là silencieuse et vide fut emplie de gloussements et voix hauts perchées.

…Voilà, en plus, il fallait supporter une grande part de la population féminine d'Atlantis, qui semblait, comme par hasard, choisir le moment où il était là pour venir laver le linge. Mais attention, pas n'importe quel linge, évidemment.

- Eh, Mary ! Regarde ce ravissant soutien-gorge que j'ai acheté lors de mon dernier séjour sur Terre !

- Ah bah, ça ne vaut pas le bustier que m'a offert mon copain ! Avec porte-jarretelles, s'il te plait !

- Waouh ! Fais voir !

Il s'en suivi toute une présentation de dessous. John regardait par la fenêtre. Décontracte-toi. Zen. N'y pense pas. Réfléchis…heu…réfléchis à ces positions de barré pour déchiffrer la partition de Johnny Cash, tu sais, le moment où tu as du mal…

Malheureusement, la partition du attendre un peu. Un groupe d'une douzaine de jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la laverie. Yep. Regarde ailleurs. Regarde la mouette entrain de manger son poisson. Et c'était reparti pour une seconde exhibition de dessous :

- Regarde, il est trop beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Attends, j'vois pas. Envoie !

- Ok, tiens.

…….

- Oh, excusez moi, Colonel ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. J'ai, j'ai mal…

- C'est bon…

John attrapa le morceau de tissu entre le pouce et l'index et l'enleva de sa tête, pour le rendre à sa propriétaire, qui avait pris une délicieuse teinte rouge.

- Jolie dentelle, en effet.

Bon, en espérant que cette petite remarque accompagnée d'un sourire sarcastique suffirait à calmer leurs ardeurs. Mouais…Faudra revoir la technique. Après 2-3 minutes de silence gêné et rires sous cape, les conversations avaient repris bon train.

Comment allait-il encore tenir ½ heures ?

Rodney ! Mais oui ! Lui, il avait le don pour faire fuir ce genre de personnes. Bon. S'éloigner un peu et sortir la radio.

_//Rodney ?//_

_//Sheppard ?!!! Pourquoi vous chuchotez ainsi ? Vous essayez d'échapper à une foule de filles en délire ?//_

_//J'aimerai, Rodney, j'aimerai…Dites, vous êtes occupé ? Parce que…j'aurais besoin de vous. //_

_//Eh bien, pour une fois, vous vous en passerez. Je suis en pleine partie d'échec avec Zelenka et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser gagner. //_

_//Rodneeeeeey, s'il vous plait ! Et je ne mettrai plus jamais vos capacités en doute. //_

_//Non. Et puis d'abord, vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser punir Carson. //_

Bon, verdict sans appel. Plus d'espoir de ce coté là. John essaya encore d'appeler à son secours Teyla, Ronon, Carson, mais en vain.

- Colonel ?

- …Moui ?

- Ne restez pas tout seul dans votre coin, enfin ! Venez vous asseoir avec nous !

John obtempéra à contrecœur. De toute façon, il n'avait pas franchement le choix. Il s'assit, et fut bientôt abruti par le babillage incessant qui l'entourait. Il ne répondait aux questions que par borborygmes, ce qui, malheureusement, ne semblait pas décourager ses ferventes admiratrices, qui lui demandait son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi, en fait !

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois. Et une cargaison de pimbêches de plus, une ! John ne releva même pas la tête. Pas la peine.

Mais bientôt, le silence qui était tombé sur la pièce aiguisa sa curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le nouvel arrivant.

- Oh, Lorne !

- Colonel.

John soupira intérieurement. Ouf…Il n'était plus tout seul.

Lorne traversa tant bien que mal la foule qui bloquait son chemin, afin d'atteindre une machine à laver disponible. Ce qu'il n'y avait plus, évidemment. Dépité, son paquet de linge sous le bras, il rejoignit son supérieur, qui s'était entre temps déplacé près de la fenêtre.

- Major, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je suis content de vous voir !

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Je comprends très bien, Monsieur. Je croyais être le seul à venir laver mon linge à 22h.

- Moi aussi. J'ai pensé à cette tactique, il y a quelque mois, et j'étais tranquille pour venir laver mes affaires. Mais apparemment, là, j'ai été trahi !

- Et moi par la même occasion. Il va falloir trouver ce traître, et lui faire part de notre…mécontentement. Dites, ça fait longtemps qu'elles sont là ? Je ne les supporte déjà plus !

- Et elles ne sont pas prêtes de partir. Pensez-vous, deux militaires pour elles toutes seules ! Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le pire !

John lui expliqua à mi-voix ce qu'il s'était passé, tout en survolant rapidement l'histoire du lancé loupé. Lorne fut partagé entre rire et compassion.

- Mais, Monsieur, je croyais que vous aviez une sainte horreur des gros bonnets ?!!!

- Très drôle, Major, très drôle !

L'air sérieux et vexé de Sheppard ne tint pas longtemps, et les deux militaires éclatèrent de rire. En fou rire, plutôt. Et qui dura bien une dizaine de minutes. Ils se lancèrent ensuite dans un long conciliabule à mi-voix.

Au bout de 20 minutes, ils finirent pas récupérer leurs affaires, et sortirent presque en courant de la pièce. Dehors ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

- Et n'oubliez pas, Major. On va la voir demain !

- Je serais là, promis !

oOo

- Elizabeth ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait vous parler ?

Le Dr. Weir releva la tête et regarda les deux militaires qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. Ils avaient tous les deux un air conspirateur qui l'intriguait, voire l'inquiétait.

- Oui, bien sur ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Voilà…hem…On voudrait établir des tours de rôle pour le lavage du linge. Les femmes une journée et les hommes une autre.


End file.
